An Engagement
by wewerefedtodeath
Summary: A glimpse of Bella's second day of being engaged to Jasper.


**I've had ideas for a full story for a while. But I've been too busy reading other people's stories to do my own. I have plots, but no words. I still would like to turn this into something bigger, but schools starting and I better settle for a one shot. So here it is in all of its amateur glory.**

**Oh yeah I definitely don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Engagement<strong>

_**Bella**_

"….I love how your eyes close…."

His voice isn't Mangum's. It's more of that raw soul type like Followill and Degraw. And on some words the combinations don't work, but I think it sounds spectacular. And if I chanced a glance around the room I know that I wouldn't be the only one. But I can't look away. He knows I love the covered version by Mangum, but I love his cover even more.

I know that everyone's eating this performance up. I know he can really make it big with talent like his and sing for millions, but I'm the only one it's for right now. His eyes never leave me. He's singing to me. For me. Telling our love with this song.

"….But darling most of all, I love how you love me…"

When he finishes his smile is wide and honest. His teeth are white against his sun kissed summer skin. He's still smiling at me when he stands from the stool on top of the platform stage. He's smiling while moving to put the guitar against the back wall. He's smiling when he looks back out at the crowd, that has accumulated, that he looks pass to the very back where I've been standing. He moves up to the microphone and tucks his long hair behind his ear where it curls under the lobes that no longer have earrings, because since Sadie was born he wanted to seem more 'grown up'. Since he thought earrings made him feel and look less like a parent.

"Hi everybody," his voice is low and rich and warm. It sounds deep like pitch black rooms, black coffee and rich chocolate.

"Hi Jasper," the crowd of friends and family says in unison. Roses catcalls to her brother and my older brother's two fingered whistles are louder than everyone else's hellos.

Jasper laughs in the microphone the same time the giggles bubble from my lips. He shakes his head at our siblings' craziness.

"So after two kids, a house, getting the shit kicked out of me by Em, the talks with Charlie, Dad, Rosalie and Grandfather, and after getting a dog I've finally convinced Bella to become my wife," he says excitedly to the crowd that's now laughing.

When he looks at me, his dark blue eyes are warm. The playfulness gives way to seriousness. And the intense look in them makes me gasp. Now I can't look away.

I believe that I've fallen in love with Jasper many times over our lifetime. Some instances I can name on the spot. Like when he found out he was going to be a father. Or like the times when he became a father for the first time and the second. Or the time when we were young and he gave me my first kiss. Or the time when we were adults and he kissed me the second time underneath Mr. Banner's large oak tree.

But it's this time that I think I fall the hardest. It's this time that encompasses all those other times.

"Bella I know we did this all kinds of backwards and upside down and inside out. Hell _we_ didn't even know that this was what we were doing at Em's and Rosie's wedding seven years ago. But I'm glad that this is how everything came out." He takes the microphone from its stand and he begins to walk from the platform and through the crowd, until he ends up in front of me.

"I know that your mother's not hear anymore and marriage is a scary thing for ya without her here B. But marriage is scary anyways. And if it helps you feel any better I'm scared shitless. But what scares me the most is not having you as mine for the rest of my life," he takes my left hand with his free one and kisses my ring finger that's without a ring.

"Bella you're the mother of my children and my best friend. And that summer of the wedding we began something that was probably inevitable. We shared our first kiss together. We've trespassed together. And I got the scare my life at the thought that I'd lost you the night of the shooting.

"I've waited forever to ask you to marry me and when you would finally say yes. And last night you said you would and I thought that I couldn't be happier." He let's go of my hand to dig in his pocket. He pulls a white gold ring with a single cut diamond. It's simple and me. He motions for me to give my hand to him and he places the ring on my third finger.

The smile that lights up his face at seeing the ring on my finger warms me from the sole of my feet to the crown of my head.

He kisses my lips lightly and pulls me in for a hug. When he pulls back he looks at me and wipes tears that have fallen down my face with the pads of his thumbs.

"Almost mine," he breathes out, smiling cheekily at me.

"I think I've always been yours," I whisper honestly, "It just took me a while to finally get to you." He smiles widens splitting his face before his lips find mine and we kiss more intensely than before, until my smile is as wide and splitting as his.


End file.
